


Fouetté

by rendawnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lee Jeno, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Surprises, Swearing, Top Lee Jeno, i'm finally reclaiming my smut queen title, jaemin is only here briefly but he's still a messy bitch, oh my god they forgot about the cake, potential misuse of the rules of abo idk, renjun is an independent woman, this was supposed to be pwp but it got real sappy at the end oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: Jeno’s mouth is open to say something to Renjun as soon as he lays eyes on his boyfriend, but all the possible sentences he could have come up with pretty much disappear all the way the fuck out of his mind when he sees what’s going on in the small, dark office of the restaurant.Renjun is definitely in there, Jeno discovers. But, he definitely hasn’t been snoozing at Taeyong’s desk. In fact, Taeyong is nowhere to be found. Thankfully.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	Fouetté

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first abo i've ever finished and i wrote it in like 3 hours please be nice

Jaemin shuts the water off at the sink behind the bar, drying his hands off with a nearby dish towel before he tosses it onto the pile of dirties to be washed later. “It’s so shitty that you had to work on your birthday,” he says for the tenth time that night, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Jeno slide clean wine glasses upside down onto the hanging rack above his head one by one. Jeno grunts in response. There isn’t much else he can say about it that he hasn’t already replied to Jaemin that evening, and besides, his shift is all but over, now.

“And it’s really shitty that Renjun had to work, too,” Jaemin reiterates as Jeno finishes with his task, stepping back from the rack and tilting his head from side to side, wincing as he rolls his shoulders while he’s at it. He glances at Jaemin briefly, shrugging. 

“He had it off. He just didn’t want to stay home by himself when it turned out I had to come in, so he volunteered to work,” Jeno repeats. He pauses, running a hand through his hair. “Donghyuck wouldn’t switch with me. He needed this weekend off to go see Mark at college,” Jeno adds, just to introduce some new information into the proceedings. He loves that his barback is his best friend, and that he’s always overly concerned with nearly every aspect of Jeno’s life, he does, but right now he kind of just wants to go find his boyfriend and take him home for a belated celebration. Or maybe an eight-hour nap. Either one is fine with Jeno at this point.

Jaemin answers him with a short hum, which Jeno ignores in favor of sniffing the air lightly, searching for Renjun’s scent within the restaurant. By now, he guesses that his boyfriend has wandered off to the office to count down his register and bring his own duties to a close for the night. Sure enough, Jeno catches a hint of peaches and cream coming from the back of the restaurant, and he smiles a bit, turning back to Jaemin. His coworker is rummaging through his backpack, pulling out his tangled earbuds in preparation for the short walk home he makes after work. “See you day after tomorrow?” Jeno offers, raising an eyebrow at Jaemin. 

The younger of them nods, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and heading for the door with a small wave. “Don’t have too much birthday fun,” he singsongs on his way, and Jeno calls back “No guarantees!”, just before Jaemin’s gone. Jeno watches him shuffle down the street for a moment, just until he’s sure Jaemin’s made it to under the first streetlamp, and will probably be fine for the rest of his four-block trip home. He knows Jaemin’s an alpha too, and that he can stand up for himself just as well as Jeno, but still. Jeno worries.

He heaves a sigh, unbuttoning his black button-down work shirt the rest of the way that it wasn’t already, shrugging it down his shoulders a bit to pull the necklace Renjun bought him for his last birthday out from under his tank top and let it hang free across his chest. Jeno heads toward the back offices wearily, following Renjun’s sweet smell as he goes, letting it fill his nostrils and make him pleasantly warm. By this time of night, the scent suppressants Renjun takes before every shift for his own safety from any wayward, aggressively alpha customers (Jeno stopped worrying about Jaemin ages ago -- he thinks he and his best friend pretty much share top prize for the two most controlled alphas in the known universe) have worn off, and his gentle, fruity smell begins to permeate the empty building. 

Well, almost empty. Taeyong is still here too, Jeno’s sure, because he doesn’t exactly trust his employees to lock up on their own. But, Taeyong is a beta, and his palate is far more attuned to sniffing out the gorgeous flavor profiles he infuses all his dishes with, here at his restaurant. Jeno’s grateful that Renjun has someone to keep him company in the office. He knows his omega gets bored when he’s left on his own for too long.

 _Shit. The_ omega. Jeno honestly keeps forgetting that they aren’t officially mated yet. They’ve been together for so long that Renjun has felt like his mate for years, and he kind of loves that. He’d love to be mated, too, of course, but… if Renjun’s happy, Jeno’s happy, and that’s all he needs.

A minute later, Jeno reaches the closed office door. Renjun’s smell is wafting out from under the door even heavier, now, and for a moment, Jeno wonders if he’s miscounted the days left until Renjun’s next heat. He doesn’t _think_ he has, but he’s also been working like fifty hours a week lately between this and school, so anything’s possible. Jeno’s eyes flick down to the thin crack between the bottom of the door and the worn tile flooring, and he frowns, noticing that the lights are off. Maybe Renjun’s taking a nap, he reasons, but it would be weird if Taeyong was just sitting in there with him while he did it.

Jeno usually doesn’t bother knocking on the office door, but tonight, something nags at him, a little voice in his brain telling him he should. He taps his knuckles on the wood in a short pattern, lowering his hand to the doorknob when he’s done. “Baby?” Jeno calls, keeping his voice a bit quiet just in case Renjun _has_ nodded off inside the room.

Behind the door, Jeno hears all manner of sudden rustling noises, his heightened senses picking out the sound of Renjun’s small, bare feet crossing the room with a quickness as his boyfriend curses under his breath. If Jeno wasn’t an alpha, and Renjun wasn’t his omega ( _an_ omega), then whatever Renjun was doing would continue to be a secret. But, it’s hard to pull one over on Jeno, and Renjun is well aware of that fact, so Jeno doesn’t feel too bad about pushing the door open anyway, before Renjun’s lilting voice has even rung out in answer.

Jeno’s mouth is open to say something to Renjun as soon as he lays eyes on his boyfriend, but all the possible sentences he could have come up with pretty much disappear all the way the fuck out of his mind when he sees what’s going on in the small, dark office of the restaurant.

Renjun is definitely in there, Jeno discovers. But, he definitely _hasn’t_ been snoozing at Taeyong’s desk. In fact, Taeyong is nowhere to be found. Thankfully. 

Instead, as Jeno takes in the whole scene in front of him, he notices just how busy Renjun’s _been,_ in the hour since closing time. He’s strung fairy lights up from corner to corner of the office, casting a gorgeous glow across all the mundane objects, across Taeyong’s post-its and calculators and staplers, but most of all across Renjun’s face. 

Jeno’s not quite ready to think about Renjun’s face, yet, so he considers everything else he can, first.

He takes in the fairy lights, twinkling out at him gently. The banner Renjun clearly made himself with his enviable artistic skills, that proclaims _HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENO!!_ stuck up on the wall behind Taeyong’s desk. Jeno can see that it had been altered to read _JENOJAM_ at some point _,_ rather than _JENO_ , and then crossed out defiantly, most likely in a war of the written word between Jaemin and Renjun. _Jaemin totally knew about this,_ Jeno realizes suddenly, and he can’t believe his best friend managed to keep it a secret all night, to be honest. Renjun, on the other hand? Renjun’s _great_ with secrets. A true steel trap, that boy is.

A steel trap who’s currently leaning against Taeyong’s desk, looking equal parts smug and nervous. There’s a small birthday cake on the desk next to him, lit candles and all, and it looks so professional that it was definitely _not_ made by Renjun. He probably bribed Taeyong to whip it up for him back in the kitchen, Jeno surmises. That must have been why Jaemin kept offering to make all of Jeno’s trips back and forth from the bar to the kitchen during their shift, ferrying dishes in and out to be washed and restocked behind their bar. It seems this was quite an elaborate plan. But, Jeno can’t really be bothered to think much more about all the intricacies that plan was likely to contain, and how long Renjun spent setting it up just so, because with each passing second, Jeno’s world is shrinking down and down, until there’s nothing in it _besides_ Renjun.

Renjun, leaning against Taeyong’s desk, still half in his work uniform, the black shirt and black slacks that match Jeno’s. He’s still _half_ in it, because he’s unbuttoned his shirt all the way, and unlike Jeno he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. His shoes and socks are off, too, because Renjun is smart and Renjun planned for this, Jeno knows. Whatever Renjun wants, Renjun gets. Jeno’s always happy to give it to him. And even though today is Jeno’s birthday, and this is obviously all a big surprise for _him,_ Jeno has no doubt that Renjun will _still_ end up getting exactly what he wants, and that furthermore, it will be exactly what Jeno wants, anyway.

So Renjun’s standing there, kind of half-naked and smelling like a dream, and Jeno’s alpha is itching up his spine and scratching at the back of his neck, hungry to come out, but before that happens, Jeno has some questions, suddenly.

“Where’s Taeyong?” is what he starts with, gathering enough presence of mind to actually bring himself into the office and shut the door behind him, just in case Renjun has picked today to exercise some of his more exhibitionist tendencies, and doesn’t care who’s left in the restaurant. Jeno cares. Probably. Maybe not, with the way Renjun manages to simultaneously roll his eyes at Jeno’s concerns, and still eye him up like a steak at the same time.

“Gone,” Renjun answers simply, his dark eyes flashing in the candlelight coming from the cake. Jeno’d kind of forgotten about the cake, truthfully. “Would you get over here and blow these out before we set the restaurant on fire? I told Taeyong we'd be done by midnight,” Renjun continues, sounding equal parts exasperated and affectionate, and he watches with a little smirk on his face while Jeno crosses the room in two steps and blows out the stupid candles. With even less light in the room once the candles are out, and his omega in front of him looking like the dessert Jeno _really_ wants for his birthday, he can smell their scents start to mingle together even more, his spiced bonfire melting into Renjun’s candied peaches as seamlessly as it has since the day they met. 

It may be even darker now, but Jeno can still see Renjun perfectly, see all the soft and sharp lines of his tan skin against the dark of his open shirt and the more pronounced line of his cock pressed against the front of his pants as he looks at Jeno quietly. Jeno’s been ignoring his own hardening problem until now, but he can’t resist reaching out and pulling Renjun to him by the fabric of his shirt for a kiss, pressing a growl against Renjun’s lips until they sigh themselves open and his legs wrap around Jeno’s waist on instinct, Jeno lifting him further back onto the desk easily as Renjun’s face heats up with a blush. 

“Happy birthday,” he breathes into Jeno’s mouth, and Jeno grins into the kiss, putting enough space between them to mutter _thank you_ before he tries to dive back in, but Renjun stops him with his palms flat on Jeno’s chest, hopping off Taeyong’s desk and switching their places quickly, so that Jeno’s the one against the cool, fancy wood of it. Renjun may be tiny, and an omega, but Jeno is well aware that he can be pretty strong and scrappy when he wants to, and that he’s an expert at catching Jeno off guard so he can do just that. Jeno doesn’t mind. It’s ridiculously hot, if he’s being honest. 

Renjun chuckles, dropping down to his knees in front of Jeno, one hand reaching up to play with the clasp on Jeno’s belt. “I promised Taeyong we wouldn’t fuck on his desk,” he says casually, by way of explanation, and _christ,_ Jeno can actually _feel_ his pupils dilating at the words, knows they’re probably starting to glow a bit red in the dim light of the office. 

It takes Renjun longer than it usually does to get Jeno’s belt off and his pants undone, mostly because Jeno can’t seem to stop reaching down to touch him, to stroke his hair and his cheeks and sweep his hands just underneath the collar of his shirt to feel the warmth of his narrow shoulders, until finally Renjun gets so annoyed that he bats Jeno’s hands away with a low _tsk,_ and Jeno puts them behind his back obediently until Renjun is finished, pulling Jeno’s huge, swollen length out of his boxers and letting them pool down around his ankles along with his work slacks. Jeno watches as Renjun licks his lips in anticipation, and the last thing he hears before Renjun leans in and there’s only white noise in Jeno’s ears is a soft little whimper of _"alpha"_.

Jeno rumbles low in his throat, finally allowing himself to move his hands back where he wants them to be, namely, all over Renjun. He’s always been lowkey amazed that a small omega like Renjun can take as much of Jeno’s oversized alpha dick into his mouth at once as he proves he can, every single time he tries. It might just be through sheer determination and stubbornness, but Jeno doesn’t really care what the reasons are. Not when it feels so good. Not when Renjun is gazing up at him with lust-shrouded eyes while he works Jeno’s length with his lips and his tongue and just the slightest graze of his teeth on occasion, making Jeno hiss under his breath and grip Renjun’s hair so tight that his own knuckles turn a bit white. Not when he’s shoving Jeno’s undershirt up and running his palms over his rippled abs, digging his fingers into the muscles that coil near his hips and letting Jeno feed him the rest of his cock inch by inch.

Renjun takes it all beautifully, like he always does, moaning and blushing at the steady stream of whispered, gritted out praise Jeno gives him while he’s at it. After a while, Jeno remembers that they’re both still way more dressed than he’d rather they be, and he pulls Renjun up as gently as he can manage to, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it off to the side carelessly, followed by Jeno’s shirt, undershirt and pants (they have to pause while he takes off his shoes and socks, because again, Renjun came prepared, while Jeno came surprised). Then, Jeno’s practically tearing at Renjun’s pants until they’re shrugged down to his calves and Jeno realizes that _nope,_ Renjun is definitely _not_ wearing underwear, and he’s also wet as _fuck,_ slick glistening on his thighs that he doesn’t even bother looking ashamed about.

Jeno guesses that would explain why he could smell Renjun so strongly even across the whole restaurant earlier in the evening, but he’s still wondering…

“Are you in…” Jeno wonders aloud as Renjun’s shimmying the pants off the rest of the way and kicking them over to join the rest of their clothes, and he shakes his head, laughing a little.

“No. No heat. Just. Want you,” Renjun says, straightening his body to look up at Jeno, to let Jeno see the amount of need in his gaze. Jeno’s sure it matches his own as he steps towards Renjun again, looping his arms around Renjun’s hips and smiling as his boyfriend puts his feet on top of Jeno’s, feeling light as a feather even as he holds on to Jeno’s forearms, and then Jeno turns them around in a small circle, trying to figure out just where the hell they’re going to _do_ this. He can practically hear the wheels turning in Renjun’s brain, trying to work on the same problem. Taeyong’s office is sparsely appointed, just the desk and a single chair behind it. There’s no couch. No table. Certainly no bed. Jeno can feel his frustration growing by the second.

“Um…” he begins, looking down at Renjun uncertainly. “Where…?”

Renjun’s biting his lip, glancing from Taeyong’s off-limits desk to Jeno’s face, then down to Jeno’s still very very hard cock and back through all three again, and then he shrugs and mutters “fuck it”, stepping off of Jeno’s feet to approach the desk.

It’s comical, how everything has to stop _again_ while they carefully clear off Taeyong’s desk. Jeno picks up his uneaten cake (he can’t resist sniffing it, and his stomach makes a hungry noise as the faint scent of German chocolate fills up his nose, temporarily overtaking the combination of he and Renjun in his cloudy mind), moving it on top of Taeyong’s lone, short file cabinet while Renjun gathers as many of Taeyong’s office supplies and knickknacks as he can fit in his arms, depositing them gingerly on the floor next to the desk. Jeno helps him with the second round, exercising most of the patience he has remaining at his disposal on the task. He hopes that Renjun is ready to _go_ the second the desk is empty.

Renjun, like the true ride-or-die he is, does not disappoint.

He hops up onto Taeyong’s desk, holding Jeno’s eyes with his own while he spreads his tan, slender legs apart and leans back, lifting his backside ever so slightly and _ever_ so tantalizingly. Jeno watches his slick drip onto the wood finish for exactly one tenth of a second, and then Renjun whispers _c’mere_ and so, Jeno does.

It’s his turn to go down onto his knees now, holding Renjun securely by the ankles while he yanks him into a position that’ll be mostly comfortable for both of them, and when Jeno is just about eye level with Renjun’s hole, weeping sweet-smelling slick, he lets the last vestiges of his self-control go flying right the hell out the office door.

He laps at Renjun’s opening greedily, fucking his tongue inside every few licks, just so he can feel Renjun’s wet walls grab at him instinctively. Every part of the omega’s body begs for his alpha when they’re together like this, and although Jeno is happy to relinquish power to Renjun much of the time, he knows there’s never really any doubt about who’s actually in charge when their deepest desires take over. Jeno drinks up Renjun’s slick like it’s the only wine he can get drunk on, the only liquor he could ever need, because it _is._ He and Renjun, Jeno knows, are made for each other. It doesn’t matter whether they’re officially mated or not, in the end. Renjun is his, and Jeno is Renjun’s, and that’s that. They belong to each other, even if Renjun’s entirely too modern to believe in the necessity of a claiming bite.

Renjun’s whimpering and crying out above Jeno, writhing on his back on the desk, his hands moving erratically from Jeno’s hair to his own, tugging whichever he sees fit and going back and forth like that. When Jeno adds two fingers to his ministrations, Renjun _screams_ his name _,_ and Jeno listens to it echo off all four walls of the office and back into his ears, lets it make him harder and harder, more and more ready to give his omega whatever he needs. Whatever will make him feel good and satisfied and fucked and loved. He licks up into Renjun’s walls until the omega is shuddering with overstimulation, and Jeno hasn’t even touched his cock yet. 

He fixes that next, arching his body over Renjun’s possessively, dwarfing him with his sheer alpha size, Jeno’s eyes blazing a hot trail up Renjun’s belly and over his chest up to his flushed face just before he ducks his head and takes Renjun’s dick into his mouth, sucking it down whole and flattening his tongue against the underside right away, thrumming at it just the way Renjun likes, the way he knows will make Renjun fall apart for him.

And fall apart Renjun does, the breathless cries of Jeno’s name turning into loud whines of _alpha_ on a loop until they turn into words that don’t even make sense anymore, except that Jeno understands what Renjun is trying to say perfectly. They speak the same language, always.

Jeno spends as long as he needs to making sure Renjun feels good. He kisses every inch of his boyfriend’s body, from his lips to his ankles and back again, scenting him as he goes. Jeno wants Renjun to smell of him for days, not just on his clothes but spread across his _skin_ like a blanket. Several times, Renjun comes back to himself long enough to try and kick at Jeno weakly with his feet, reminding him that it’s _Jeno’s_ birthday and this was supposed to be _Jeno’s_ birthday surprise, not Renjun’s, but Jeno just shushes him fondly. They both know that Jeno gets the most pleasure out of taking Renjun apart, that he couldn’t be satisfied without knowing he’d done his job as an alpha. They can save the fucking without frills for Renjun’s heats and Jeno’s ruts. He likes being Renjun’s _boyfriend_ just as much.

Finally, Jeno slides an arm underneath Renjun’s body and flips him over in one smooth motion, and he’s still lucid enough to more or less land on all fours, presenting himself to Jeno with as much submission as Jeno knows he’s capable of, which is more than enough, at the moment. Jeno climbs halfway up the desk and reaches out to grab Renjun by his slender hips and slams his throbbing cock all the way home, all at once, while Renjun’s fingers scramble blindly to find purchase on the nearest edges of the wood underneath them. Jeno lets himself just throb inside Renjun for a long minute, bending over him again to nose at the scent gland where his shoulder meets his neck, scraping his teeth across the smooth skin in a movement that could almost be idle, if Jeno was less familiar with the omega. 

But he’s not, and he knows just what to do.

What he does is keep his sharp canines pressed against Renjun’s neck, far from hard enough to break the skin, but enough for him to know who he belongs to, while Jeno begins to piston his hips against Renjun. He doesn’t bother starting out slow, or maybe he just can’t, right now. He sets an unforgiving pace that Renjun has no chance of keeping up with, so instead he just lets himself go lax under Jeno’s imposing, muscled body, lets the alpha take what he needs and gives him everything in return. 

Ten minutes go by and Jeno’s not winded in the slightest, but he can see that Renjun is somewhat uncomfortable, his body having shifted just far enough down the desk for his knees to be digging into the edge of it. Jeno stops and pulls out, much to Renjun’s very vocal displeasure, but he’s only gone from inside him long enough to rearrange Renjun’s body so he’s got one foot on the floor in front of Jeno, while Jeno hikes his other leg up and bends it against his chest. It doesn’t really matter that Renjun is probably incapable of holding the position just then. Jeno holds him up effortlessly while his cock slides back home so easily that it punches the air out of both of their lungs for a moment, and then he gets back to getting off, pushing Renjun’s upper half down onto the desk and holding him there so that his face rests against the cool material, Jeno’s other hand pressed against his neck gently. It’s a stark contrast to the way he’s still pounding into Renjun from behind, hitting his favorite spots again and again with surgeon-like precision even in this all-but-animalistic state. 

Renjun is incoherent again in seconds, sobbing into the sweat, spit and now tearstained desk nonsensically. Jeno can’t really listen to what he’s trying to say for the most part, until he starts up with that chant of _alpha, alpha, alpha_ again and it gets louder and louder and then there are other words added to it that Jeno thinks he recognizes, but they sound way too good to be true and he is… confused. He slows his thrusts enough that the sounds of their skin slapping together die down, and then he lifts the hand around Renjun’s throat away to brush the hair out of his face tenderly.

“Baby…” Jeno croons, trying to shake Renjun back to reality a bit, but unwilling to stop completely, to stop feeling Renjun desperately milking a crescendoing orgasm out of Jeno’s heavy balls bit by bit. “Baby…” he murmurs again, and Renjun sniffles in something that Jeno reocgnizes as acknowledgment, but he keeps his eyes shut tight, a permanent blush etched high on his cheeks. Renjun mumbles _what_ so quietly that Jeno would have missed it if he wasn’t leaning closer and closer. Jeno swallows hard, kissing Renjun’s cheek sweetly. “Tell me. Tell me what you want,” Jeno says hoarsely, hearing how fucked out even he sounds.

Renjun shakes his head stubbornly. He’s barely moved an inch, his face is still contorted in the same eyes-squeezed-shut-pouting-a-little expression, but Jeno sees the motion. It makes him laugh affectionately, even in the middle of this mind-blowing birthday sex they’ve been having.

He skates his lips from Renjun’s cheek to his earlobe, dropping little kisses and nibbles there instead, and then Jeno whispers, “I’ll stop fucking you…”

Renjun snorts. “N’you won’t,” he mutters irritatedly.

Jeno snickers. “Okay, I probably won’t,” he agrees. “But will you please tell me what you said? I want to know, baby.” He feels Renjun’s sigh in his cock, still sheathed inside his boyfriend and showing no signs of softening.

Renjun huffs, but then he relents, cracking one eye open. He doesn’t use it to look at Jeno, instead attempting to stare a hole into the wall beind the desk. “ _Isaidwillyoupleaseclaimmealpha,_ ” he rushes out all at once, but he’s not quite fast enough that Jeno can’t perfectly parse the words and feel how they make his blood start to rush faster in his veins, how his alpha responds to them without missing a beat.

“Baby… I… you know I can’t until you’re in heat and I’m in--” Jeno starts, tripping over his reply a bit, but Renjun cuts him off anyway.

“I know. _I know,_ okay? I just got carried away and it doesn’t even matter, just don’t even worry about it, actually, can you forget I said it entirely, that would be great--”

Somewhere in the middle of the words, Jeno gathers Renjun into his arms, picking him up and carrying him around the desk to the single chair behind it, and he manages to sit them down with Renjun on his lap, turned to face Jeno this time, without having to part from him again. It’s a small miracle, and Jeno is thankful for it.

Renjun’s hiding his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck, groaning about how stupid he sounds and how he ruined the mood, when Jeno tilts his face up with one finger, forcing Renjun to meet his steady gaze. “Renjun.”

He hardly ever uses Renjun’s name, so it makes the omega pay attention. “Yeah?” he answers, almost meekly, his eyes wide with embarrassment still.

Jeno smiles a little, shifting Renjun on his lap so that his thick cock presses right into Renjun’s _most_ favorite spot, and then he holds him there gently. Renjun could squirm away if he wanted to, with Jeno’s grip this loose. But it doesn’t seem like he wants to. He stays there, panting and staring at Jeno quietly.

“I know you meant it,” Jeno says after a moment, wrapping his strong hands around Renjun’s hips, sliding him up and down Jeno’s warm, slick-soaked length as he talks. He’s aiming for just enough movement to keep Renjun from getting _too_ distracted, but also to render him a bit speechless. It’s Jeno’s birthday, dammit, and he’s going to be the one speechifying if he damn well wants to. _Needs_ to. Renjun whimpers at the matter-of-fact words, but he doesn’t deny it, so Jeno goes on. 

“I know you meant it, and I know how you feel about being claimed, too,” Jeno continues, his rough voice turning a bit wry. “You’ve made it very clear since we’ve been together.”

Renjun’s head has lolled back onto his shoulder, and Jeno hears him mumble, “Good.”

“But,” Jeno pushes forward, still lifting Renjun up and down his cock and hitting that _spot_ with more insistence each time, rolling his hips up in a steady rhythm, “I need you to know that being claimed doesn’t make you weak, and it doesn’t make you nothing more than my little omega plaything,” Jeno stresses. Renjun _hrmphs_ a tad breathlessly at that, but Jeno can tell he’s listening.

“I want to claim you because I _love_ you, Renjun. I want to protect you, _even though you can protect yourself,_ ” he emphasizes, because he can already feel Renjun stirring himself up to argue the necessity of that particular point. He maybe emphasizes it in tandem with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. Jeno’s not above playing a little dirty.

“I want to be able to say, that’s my _mate,_ not just ‘that’s my boyfriend’, okay?” Jeno goes on, rubbing Renjun’s back soothingly when he feels Renjun’s cock twitch impatiently between their bellies, leaking more and more precum with each sentence out of Jeno’s mouth.

“But most of all, Renjun,” he says finally, rocking up into the omega steadily, trying to stave off his own rapidly approaching climax, “I want us to… to…” Jeno blinks, breathing fast, grip bruising Renjun’s hips now. He’s lost his train of thought, lost ALL thoughts except of Renjun, cumming inside Renjun, making Renjun feel good, and maybe, somewhere around last place, relieving some of the pressure in his balls.

Renjun lifts his head up, eyes glassy and a dopey, lovestruck grin on his face. “Shut up,” Renjun chokes out. “Just… shut up,” he sniffles, smiling softly.

Jeno shuts up. 

Renjun clings to Jeno, slender arms circled around his neck, and leans forward to kiss him. Jeno can’t help it now, he moans and grabs at Renjun’s hair, tugging him closer and fucking him faster and faster and when Renjun finally shudders out, _yes, you can claim me alpha, yes, please_ as he lets himself go _,_ Jeno absolutely fucking _falls out_. He pours everything he has into Renjun, filling him up, and even though he can’t claim Renjun right now, he knows that in the most important ways, they claimed each other years ago, when they were just kids in playground love.

Jeno’s still coming when Renjun hits his second high in as many minutes, his sharp little omega teeth gnawing at Jeno’s bottom lip and nearly managing to draw blood before Jeno moves away, laughing breathlessly. Renjun’s laughing too, and everything is perfect. It’s the best birthday Jeno’s ever had. Maybe the best one he _will_ ever have.

It’s not even ruined when they finally stop kissing and giggling and hugging long enough to remember that they _definitely_ just fucked on, around and behind Taeyong’s sacred desk.

Hell, it’s not even ruined when Taeyong shows up unexpectedly early with his boyfriend Doyoung in tow while Jeno is spraying his abused chair down with disinfectant, and Jeno can tell from the look on their faces that they were coming to use this office for the very same reason he and Renjun just had, give or take a few illicit acts. He can also tell from the look on Taeyong’s face in particular that they’re not going to be _fired,_ but that one or both of them will probably get stuck on after-hours laundry duty for the next month.

Not even that is enough to ruin the best birthday of Jeno’s whole life. 


End file.
